1000 bird's
by farida lil safana
Summary: buatlah 1000 burung maka harapan itu akan terkabul. (AkaKuro)


"Ah. Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus?-ssu," Tanya Kise ceria.

"Itu yang dituliskan di dalam buku ini. Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya membuat senyum Kise semakin lebar.

"Hebat! Aku juga ingin membuatnya!" pekik Kise semangat.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya dengan semangat yang membara, bahkan mengalahkan panasnya musim panas saat ini.

"Mungkin aku juga akan membuatnya," gumam Kuroko tersenyum melembut. Menatap cover buku berwarna biru gelap dengan tulisan berwarna putih cerah.

Manik _Gold_ menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan ceria.

"Benarkah? Kuroko-cchi akan membuatnya juga?" Tanya Kise dengan kedua mata berbinar meminta jawaban.

Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin aku akan meminjamnya dan membacanya hingga selesai di rumah," ujar Kuroko menuliskan namanya pada kartu peminjam.

Kise yang sejak tadi ada di belakang Kuroko, setia menunggu dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Tak ada yang lebih penting dari sosok seorang _**Kuroko Tetsuya**_ untuknya.

"Ah. Kise-kun. Apakah orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Tanya Kuroko heran setelah berjalan hingga di luar gedung perpustakaan.

Kise berpikir sebentar, tak butuh waktu lama ia tersenyum ceria kembali.

" _Tou-san_ akan menjemputku nanti di taman dekat gedung perpustakaan. Kuroko-cchi mampirlah ke rumahku," ajak Kise dengan kedua mata penuh harap. Yang dilihat Kuroko sebagai anak kucing yang sedang meminta makanan.

"Maafkan aku Kise-kun. Sepertinya orang tuaku akan mencariku," tolak halus Kuroko dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Tatapan ceria Kise berubah menjadi sendu dalam hitungan detik. Kuroko pamit dengan membawa buku tebal yang ada dipelukannya.

"Kuroko-cchi,"

.

.

 **KnB Belongs to** _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **1000 Bird's Belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 _(Cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka)_

.

.

Hanya ada suara detingan sendok bersamaan dengan piring di meja makan, tak ada yang membuka suara sedikitpun, tidak memiliki kata untuk diucapkan.

"Maafkan aku-ssu," lirih Kise dengan suara tercekat.

Detingan sendok berhenti. Seluruh tatapan mata menatap kearah Kise dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa? Ryouta," Tanya seorang wanita cantik sekaligus anggun yang bersebrangan meja makan dengan Kise.

"Aku telah membohongi kalian-ssu," ujar Kise mengenggam sendok dan garpunya kuat seakan kedua alat makan itu akan patah menjadi dua.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu? Ryouta," kini sang kepala keluargalah yang bertanya.

"Seharusnya, bukan akulah yang diadopsi kalian… Hiks, Kuroko-cchilah yang menyelamatkan kalian saat itu, bukan aku,"

Sepasang suami-istri bermarga 'kise' itu menatap anak angkatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau tau bukan? Ini tidak lucu! Ryouta," peringat sang kepala keluarga dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

'Tes'

Manik _Gold_ terus menatap sendu sekaligus penuh keyakinan dengan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Itu memang benar, saat kejadian itu. Aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun, Karna Kuroko-cchi yang menolong kalian. Dan aku hanya- hanya- hanya mengembalikan barang kalian dan memanggil polisi," lirih Kise.

 **Hening**

Suasana makan malam menjadi mencekam dengan aura atmosfer yang terus menekan udara.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ryouta," Tanya sang kepala keluarga yang membuat sang istri ikut menoleh dengan tatapan cemas.

"Anata. Kau tidak akan mengembalikan Ryouta ke panti itu lagi bukan?" Tanya sang istri dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kise hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap sisa makanan yang ada dipiringnya.

" _Otou-san Kaa-san._ Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sahabatku di Panti. Tolong bawa dia pergi dari keluarga Kuroko!"

.

.

 _ **Jika saja keajaiban berada dalam kehidupan nyata, berada disekeliling setiap insan yang mengharapkannya**_

 _ **Tak akan ada lagi kesedihan ataupun air mata yang akan menetes setiap detiknya**_

 _ **Lalu, setelah harapan itu tiba? Apakah kebahagian itu akan selalu menggantikan sebuah kesedihan yang ada?**_

.

.

Selembar demi selembar kertas origami berukuran segi empat mini telah terbentuk menjadi sebuah burung berukuran rapih siap untuk terbang jika saja memiliki sebuah nyawa.

'Brak'

Pintu terbanting dengan keras membuat siapa saja yang telah terlelap tidur, akan bangun dengan terkejut.

Kedua kaki yang sejak tadi duduk bersila, dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu menyambut kedatngan sang kepala keluarga Kuroko.

"Selamat datang _Otou-san,"_ ujar Kuroko menyambut kedatangan sang ayah angkat dengan sopan santun yang telah diajarkan.

'Plak'

Bukan sebuah jawaban dengan kata, melainkan jawaban fisik yang membuat hati kecil itu kembali terluka.

Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat di pipi pucat Kuroko dan mulai memerah bahkan terdapat dcairan kental berwarna merah berbau zat besi yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Tetsuna telah meninggal, kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku!" perintah sang kepala keluarga dingin lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar dengan jalan sempoyongan akibat mabuk.

 **Alkohol**

Kuroko tidak akan terkejut ataupun heran lagi saat mencium bau yang berasal dari ayah angkat yang tak lagi mengakuinya sebagai seorang anak. Sejak kematian Tetsuna, Tetsuya tidak lagi menapatkan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga.

Hati yang membeku telah hancur sedemkian rupa. Hanya sebuah senyuman lembut menutupi kesedihan yang ada.

"Baik Kuroko-san," ujar Kuroko masih bertahan dalam kesopanannya.

Kedua tangannya mulai mengambil sepatu yang berserakan dan kembali dirapihkan di rak sepatu.

Kuroko dapat mencium jelas jika ayah angkatnya kembali mabuk dan melakukan perjudian.

"Heh~ Apakah Kuroko-san kembali mabuk?"

"Kau benar. Kasihan sekali anaknya,"

"Bukankah dia anak angkat?"

"Kau benar! Pantas saja tidak mirip dengan mereka,"

"Bisa saja jika dia berasal dari anak selingkuhan Kuroko-san. Tidak ada sisi baik dari pria itu setelah istrinya meninggal karena jatuh sakit,"

Kuroko menatap kedua wanita paruh baya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan rendah. Jika saja sang ibu angkat yang selalu dihormatinya masih hidup, kehidupan ayah angkatnya tidaklah seburuk ini.

"Maaf jika ayah saya telah membuat keributan dan membuat kalian tidak nyaman," ujar Kuroko lembut dan menutup pagar.

"Aku yakin. Jika seorang ibu Tetsuya adalah wanita yang lembut,"

Suara itu adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Kuroko bersamaan langkah kaki yang menjauh dan mulai menghilang.

Dari balik pintu Kuroko hanya dapat menatap lurus ke depan dengan dingin lalu menatap keatas tepat pada serpihan origami yang telah dilipatnya tidak lagi berbentuk, membiarkan air mata yang terus menetes dari manik _Aquamarine_ yang mulai meredup.

.

.

 _ **Seperti halnya sebuah bintang yang tengah menyinari malam dengan bulan yang selalu menemaninya**_

 _ **Tidak seperti matahari yang menyinari siang sendiri lalu tertutup oleh awan tebal dan turunlah hujan**_

 _ **Apakah hingga akhir aku masih dapat bersamamu?**_

 _ **Air mengalir, dapatkah membawa pergi kesedihan di hati, bawalah pergi jauh**_

 _ **Di tempat, seorangpun tidak mengetahuinya**_

.

.

Pagi cerah, menggantikan malam yang panjang bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah Tetsuya,"

Manik _Heterochrome_ nya menatap kearah Kuroko dengan tatapan cemas. Keadaan Kuroko semakin buruk dari hari kesekian hari, bukan hanya fisik Kuroko yang lemah. Melainkan hati Kuroko yang sudah rapuh, dapat pecah sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko yang masih terfokus dengan lipatan origami di tangannya.

Akashi menghela napasnya pelan.

'Sret'

Manik _Aqumarine_ menatap heran kearah Akashi yang menyentuh pipinya lembut. Sebuah luka di sudut bibir Kuroko telah menjadi pusat perhatian Akashi saat ini.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Akashi cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ulang Kuroko sekali lagi lalu meletakkan lipatannya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh? Kau ceroboh sekali Tetsuya," ledek Akashi pelan sambil menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ya aku ceroboh. Dan kenapa seorang Akashi muda yang terhormat dan hebat bisa menyukai seorang ceroboh sepertiku," Tanya Kuroko kesal mendengar ledekan Akashi yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Terima kasih telah memujiku. Mungkin, aku juga ceroboh karna dapat menyukaimu. Tetsuya," balas Akashi mencoba mencuri perhatian sang kekasih yang masih sibuk dengan lipatan origaminya kembali.

"Lalu, apa bedanya aku dengan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko malas.

"Tentu saja beda. Aku selalu menang dalam segala hal darimu Tetsuya. Bahkan dalam hubunganpun aku yang selalu berhasil mendominasi atas dirimu. Apa kau mau mencobanya? Aku sudah siap Tetsuya. Ayo kita ke Love hotel. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu. Jika kau akan mendesah di bawahku," jawab Akashi vulgar tanpa malu.

"Kau-" manik _Aquamarine_ nya menatap tajam berbeda dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna,"-Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" ujar Kuroko sambil menunjuk Akashi dengan kertas origaminya.

"Ah. Sepertinya aku harus mencari selingkuhan untuk mengandung anakku," ujar Akashi pelan dengan pose berpikir, berniat memancing perhatian Kuroko.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu. Akashi Seijuurou," desis Kuroko dingin dengan imajiner kobaran api di belakangnya, tetrpancing Akashi.

"Aku hanya bercanda Tetsuya. Aku tidak mungkin menduakanmu. Mengurusmu saja sudah sulit," balas Akashi.

Kuroko meremas origami yang sejak tadi dilipatnya hingga tak terbentuk.

"Memangnya kau menganggapku apa?" Tanya Kuroko dingin.

Akashi mengabaikan tatapan dingin yang diberikan Kuroko. Setidaknya ia telah mencairkan suasana diantara mereka berdua. Ada hal yang menganggunya sejak tadi, luka yang ada di sudut bibir Kuroko bukanlah luka terjatuh.

Akashi tau jika Kuroko tidaklah ceroboh walaupun memiliki fisik yang lemah sejak ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya melipat kertas origami.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tetsuya. Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Aku sedang membuat origami berbentuk burung Akashi-kun. Jika kita membuatnya hingga 1000 buah, maka harapan kita akan terkabul," jawab Kuroko tenang mencoba tak terpancing kembali dengan candaan Akashi.

"Heh~ Jika itu tentang hubungan kita. Katakan saja kapan kau siap? Aku akan melamarmu dan kita menikah. Tenang saja, aku sudah siap lahir dan batin untuk menjagamu hingga akhir nanti," ujar Akashi serius yang justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih.

"Akashi-kun. Kau sudah tau jika _Otou-san_ tidak menginginkannya," ujar Kuroko dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi kosong.

Akashi terdiam melihat perubahan pada Kuroko. Ia mendapatkan jawaban dari luka yang ada di sudut bibir kekasihnya.

'Sret'

Manik _Aquamrine_ nya terkejut saat manik _Heterochrome_ sedang menatapnya serius.

"Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku akan membawamu keluar secapat yang aku bisa,"

.

.

 _ **1000 burung dapat tergantikan dengan ribuan harapan yang kita miliki**_

 _ **Sebuah kesedihan dapat tergantikan dengan kebahagian yang selalu didambakan setiap insan**_

 _ **Lalu, bagaimana dengan kesedihan dan kesendirian? Tanpa disadari, kedua kata itu tidak akan pernah hilang hingga akhir nanti**_

 _ **Ingin menjauhi, justru terjatuh lebih dalam**_

.

.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada _Otou-san_ untuk mengurus hak asuh Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan melihat catatan riwayat hidupnya selama ini," ujar Aomine lalu menguap kembali.

" _Otou-san_ juga mengatakan telah menyiapkan pengacara untuk pengangkatan Tetsuya ke dalam keluarga kami. Lalu merubah marganya menjadi Midorima Tetsuya," ujar Midorima tenang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kise dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"Ya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu sedih. Kita akan menyelamatkan indukmu," jawab Aomine malas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hak asuh Tetsuya? Daiki," Tanya Akashi.

"Tetsu. Sudah hidup di panti asuhan itu sejak kecil. Lalu diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuroko yang tidak memiliki seorang anak, kehidupan Tetsu berubah saat Tetsuna Kuroko meninggal dunia karna penyakit," maniknya menatap kearah surai kuning yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"Heh~ Bukankah Kise dan Kuroko sudah bersahabat sejak di panti asuhan?" Tanya Murasakibara heran tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

"Mou~ Muk-kun kau harus berhenti makan jika ingin berbicara!" perinta Momoi kesal.

"Aku lapar. Satsu-chin," balas Murasakibara.

"Ya. Kami sudah bersahabat-ssu!" pekik Kise ceria.

"Oi Kise. Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine dingin.

"Apa maksudmu Aomine-cchi. Tentu saja aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka-ssu," jawab Kise lalu tertawa pelan.

"Dari data yang dibawa _Tou-san_ ku kau sudah lebih dulu ada di panti asuhan itu sebelum Kuroko," ujar Aomine, membuat Kise menatap heran.

"Aomine-cchi. Kami adalah anak yang ditinggal orang tua kami. Entah itu hasil dari perceraian, korban kecelakaan atapun pembuangan. Tidak mungkin kami dapat bertemu-ssu," balas Kise yakin.

Akashi menatap kedua orang dengan surai berbeda yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain seakan menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Aku yang akan menayakan sendiri pada Tetsuya," ujar Akashi memutuskan. Ia sadar jika selama ini tidak pernah menanyakan perihal orang tua kandung Kuroko, takut akan mengancam jiwa Kuroko.

Manik _Gold_ yang sejak tadi dibuat tenang seketika berubah menjadi tatapan takut.

"Untuk apa?-ssu. Bukankah hanya akan menambah luka di hati Kuroko-cchi?" Tanya Kise dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak salah untuk mencari kejujuran diantara kami. Aku rasa, Tetsuya tidak akan keberatan," balas Akashi tenang. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Jangan! Jangan tanyakan padanya! Akashi," lirih Kise diakhir kalimat membuat langkah kaki Akashi terhenti menatap Kise heran sekaligus dingin.

'Tes'

Semua tatapan mata menatap heran kearahnya. Sedangkan Kise hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Orang tua Tetsuya telah meninggal. Apa aku benar? Kise,"

.

.

 _ **Tak peduli masalah yang selalu berdatangan, sebuah cara akan datang untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu dalam waktu sekejap mata.**_

 _ **Tanpa disadari, jawaban bukanlah cara dari segala menyelesaikan masalah**_

 _ **Cahaya kecil yang bersinar terang, kembali tertutup oleh kegelapan yang kelam**_

 _ **Keluarga adalah tempat pulang setiap seorang anak yang tersesat dalam perjalanan, melihatnya saja sudah cukup**_

 _ **Walaupun harus merasakan sakit dan ketidak adila, karna tak pernah dianggap siapapun dalam kata 'Keluarga'**_

.

.

Kuroko tersenyum saat melihat hasil jerih payahnya selama ini melipat kertas origami berbentuk burung. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi untuk mencapai angka 1000 maka harapannya akan terkabul.

Sebuah harapan kecilnya yang tidak pernah hilang dari dirinya.

Manik _Aquamarine_ nya menatap kearah sebuah toples kaca berukuran sedang mulai terisi penuh dengan lipatan origami berbentuk burung.

"Tetsuya!"

"TETSUYA!"

"Lipatan terakhir," ujar Kuroko lalu menaruhnya dan menutup toples itu menyimpannya kembali di bawah tempat tidur.

"Tetsuya!"

Langkah kaki terdengar tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

'Bruk'

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?! Dasar anak bodoh!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Langkah kaki yang belum sampai dasar anak tangga terkulai lemas saat merasakan sarafnya terganggu. Kepalanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat botol itu dengan kuat membentur keningnya.

Tidakkah ada sapaan hangat seperti dulu?

Ia hanya ingin semua kembali seperti dulu. Tanpa adanya luka dan air mata yang ia rasakan setiap detiknya. Bahkan keberadaan kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya tidak mampu mengobati luka yang tertanam di hatinya.

Salahkah mengharapkan sebuah kasih sayang keluarga?

Walaupun hanya berasal dari seorang ayah angkat?

Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Kuroko.

"Bereskan semua ini!" perintahnya dan langsung menuju kamar.

Kuroko melihat serpihan kaca botol yang tadi dilempar ayah angkatnya tepat mengenai kepalanya.

'Tes'

Air matanya lagi-lagi menetes dalam hening. Berniat menghentikan, justru terus mengalir.

Belum sempat ia membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada. Pandangannya mulai buram dan Kuroko terjatuh bersamaan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di kepalanya.

'Bruk'

"TETSUYA!"

.

.

 _ **Burung memiliki lambang suci, sehingga dipercaya akan mengabulkan harapan dengan 1000 burung yang telah dibuat**_

 _ **Harapan apapun itu, maka keajaiban akan datang bersamaan dengan 1000 burung serta harapan yang terkabul**_

.

.

"Hueee. Kuroko-cchi tidak bangun juga-ssu!" pekik Kise histeris meraung keras.

"Oi Kise. Suaramu akan membuat detak jantung Tetsu berhenti," balas Aomine kesal.

"Sebelum detak jantung Tetsuya berhenti. Detak jantungmulah yang akan berhenti terlebih dulu," ancam Akashi dingin, memperlihat sebuah gunting tajam dan mengkilat saat terpantul cahaya.

Tanpa sadar Aomine berjalan mundur selangkah, tidak kuasa menahan amarah sang iblis berasal dari neraka terdalam.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Akashi," ujar Aomine mencoba menenangkan amukan sang iblis neraka.

Momoi menghela napasnya lelah.

"Ki-chan. Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Momoi saat melihat Kise yang tengah bersiap pergi.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Koroko. Ada barang yang tertinggal di sana saat aku menemukannya terluka," jawab Kise tersenyum lemah.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," ujar Aomine mencari kesempatan untuk kabur dari amukan sang iblis neraka yang terus memancarkan aura membunuh sejak Aomine mengatakan jika Tetsuya akan mati.

"Aku bisa sendiri," balas Kise pelan.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa adanya diriku, karna sekarang sedang dijaga ketat oleh polisi," ujar Aomine lalu menarik paksa keluar Kise, berhasil menghindari sang iblis.

"Hm~ Aka-chin. Kau sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan dua orang telah melarikan diri dari sini," ujar Murasakibara lalu kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

Akashi hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang terus terarah pada Kuroko yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Luka dengan benturan yang cukup kuat di kepalanya membuat Kuroko megeluarkan terlalu banyak darah dan tidak ada yang memiliki golongan darah persis sepertinya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke luar negri," ujar Akashi telah memutuskan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Akashi. Dia akan menjadi keluarga sekaligus adikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko dibawa olehmu," tolak mentah Midorima menatap tajam.

"Lalu apa? Melihat dirinya berbaring hingga akhir hayatnya?" Tanya Akashi dingin.

Momoi dan Murasakibara hanya dapat terdiam.

'Sret'

Sebuah gunting tajam melesat cepat melewati sisi wajahnya lalu tertancap dinding di samping tepat Midorima berdiri.

"Aku dapat membunuhmu jika Tetsuya tidak tertolong," ancam Akashi.

'Tes'

Cairan kental berbau zat besi itu keluar mengalir di sisi wajah kanan Midorima yang terluka cukup dalam.

"Salah satu bawahan terpercaya _Tou-san_ sedang membawa darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darah Tetsuya," ujar Midorima.

Akashi berjalan tenang ke sisi kanan Midorima lalu mencabut gunting itu hingga membuat beberapa retakan di sekitarnya.

"Aku adalah _Absolute._ Perkataanku tidaklah terbantahkan, meskipun itu kedua orang tuaku. Jika aku mengatakan akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membunuhmu," desis Akashi setengah berbisik membuat tubuh Midorima mulai bergetar menahan takut sekaligus atmosfer yang langsung menekan tubuhnya untuk berlutut.

Murasakibara menghentikan acara makannya.

"Sudah hentikan!" perintah Momoi kesal menahan atmosfer yang diberikan Akashi disekitar ruangan.

"Apa yang akan Tetsu-kun lakukan jika ia tahu dirimu bertengkar dengan Midorima? Bukankah dia akan membencimu? Akashi, aku tau jika kau sangat mencemaskannya, tapi bukan hanya dirimu! Tapi, kita semua mencemaskan Tetsu-kun," ujar Momoi penuh keyakinan membuat atmosfer sekitar mulai menipis dan Akashi hanya duduk di samping tempat berbaring Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya ingin. Ia terus bersamaku,"

.

.

 _ **Kematian**_

 _ **Kehidupan**_

 _ **Kebersamaan dalam kesepian, berhadapan namun terhalang tembok tebal tak kasat oleh mata**_

 _ **Saat mengenggam tangan tak lagi terasa hangat, hanya dingin menyelimuti**_

 _ **Air mata menetes tanpa izin**_

 _ **Hanya kebersamaan, tanpa harapan lainnya, tidak lagi menginginkan apapun**_

 _ **Apakah itu adalah hal yang dilarang?**_

.

.

"Oi Kise. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Aomine setengah berteriak membuat balasan amarah dari para polisi sekitar.

"Sudah-ssu!" pekik Kise lalu berlari kearah Aomine.

"Hati-hati bodoh! Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh?" Tanya Aomine kesal lalu menjitak kepala Kise sepenuh hati.

"Hidoi-ssu!" pekik Kise setengah berteriak.

Aomine memutar kedua matanya bosan lalu menarik kerah baju Kise malas.

"Aomine-cchi! Jangan menarik kerah bajuku-ssu! Aku bukan kucing!" teriak Kise tidak terima disepanjang jalan.

"Memangnya kau kucing?" Tanya Aomine malas.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku itu manusia sepertimu," jawab Kise penuh keyakinan.

"Bukan,"

"Eh?"

"Kau itu hanya seekor anak ayam yang selalu menyusahkan Tetsu,"

"Hidoi-ssu!"

Aomine hanya menatap malas lalu membiarkan Kise berjalan disisinya tanpa penarikan kerah baju. Cukup mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang saja karna teriakan Kise yang merusak pendengaran, tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Diamlah Kise. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Aomine kesal.

"Kita memang sedang ada di pusat perkotaan Aomine. Kenapa kau aneh se-"

'Tin'

'Brak'

Kise hendak protes dengan Aomine yang mendorongnya tiba-tiba. Namun, terhalang saat tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah toples yang sejak tadi dibawanya kini melayang keangkasa. Bagaikan _slow mation_ , toples itu membentur aspal hingga pecah tak terbentuk membuat Kise membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

..

..

~ _Waktuku tak lama lagi. Sebuah cerita sekaligus kenangan manis yang dibangun kita berdua akan berakhir sampai di sini~_ **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _._

"Dokter! Siapa saja! Tolong TETSUYA!"

Detak jantung Kuroko mulai melemah, terjadi penyumbatan saluran darah di dalam tubuhnya yang membuat Kuroko kesulitan bernapas, bahkan petugas yang ditugaskan kepala keluarga Midorima untuk membawa darah untuk Kuroko tidak tiba juga.

Akashi menatap cemas kearah Kuroko yang mulai kesulitan bernapas. Melihatnya tersiksa, cukup membuat Akashi hancur dalam hitungan detik.

"Tetsuya. Aku mohon, bertahanlah!" perintah Akashi mengenggam tangan pucat hangat itu kuat, enggan melepaskan.

Untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang Akashi memohon pada seseorang. Dan hanya untuk kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuyalah Akashi akan melakukan apapun.

"Jangan pergi! Tetsuya,"

..

..

~ _Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak bisa membaca hati manusia termasuk dirimu. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menceritakan isi hatimu padaku? Bisakah kau percaya padaku sekali saja? Kenapa kau harus menahannya seorang diri? Di saat aku di sisimu~_ **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

Lipatan kertas origami yang telah terbuat menjadi 1000 buah itu berhamburan di tengah jalan aspal. Kise kembali mengingat perkataan Tetsuya saat mereka pergi ke gedung perpustakaan.

" _Mungkin aku juga akan membuatnya,"_

"Tetsuya,"

…

…

~ _Kami adalah seorang sahabat bagai saudara saat semua mata menatap-ssu! Keberadaan nya membuatku selalu bersemangat melewati hari yang buruk sekalipun!-ssu. Namun, selalu ada penghalang yang tak kasat mata diantara kami berdua~_ **Kise Ryouta**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali alat pemancing detak jantung terus di letakkan kearah dada Tetsuya.

Akashi hanya dapat menunggu di luar dengan terus berharap sekaligus menunggu jika kekasihnya akan tertolong.

Kepalanya terus tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal didepan wajahnya menahan segala emosi yang akan keluar dengan mudah, menguasai dirinya.

"Tetsuya. Bertahanlah!"

...

…

~ _Melihat sosoknya yang lemah. Membuatku selalu berpikir jika dia tidak akan dapat melewati angin sekalipun. Aku salah. Dengan fisik lemah, ia dapat melewati hal buruk sekalipun. Ia hanyalah orang yang lemah dan rapuh, menutupi segalanya dengan senyuman hangat bagi setiap orang yang menemuinya~_ **Aomine Daiki**

.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak, Kise menatap sekitarnya yang mulai mematung tak bergerak sedikitpun bahkan Aomine akan berteriak keras saat melihatnya.

"Ap- Apa yang-"

"Aomine-cchi!" panggil Kise kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Tanya Aomine cepat sekaligus ragu.

Kise menghela napasnya pelan lalu berjalan kearah lipatan origami burung yang telah dibentuk Kuroko.

Mengambil salah satu burung itu satu lalu tersenyum sendu, wajahnya terlihat tenang membuat Aomine tertegun, tak pernah melihat eskpresi Kise saat ini.

"Aku pernah mengharapkan ini sebelumnya bersama Tetsuya. Menghentikan waktu lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama," lirihnya.

"Bukankah Tetsu bersama Akashi?" Tanya Aomine heran.

"Memang benar. Aku tak akan menyangkalnya. Selama Tetsuya bahagia aku akan bahagia. Tetsuya adalah segalanya bagiku," jawab Kise tulus menunjukkan senyum tulus sekaligus rapuhnya bersamaan.

Lipatan-lipatan itu mulai berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang mulai berterbangan mengelilingi tubuh Kise. Manik _NavyBlue_ yang sejak tadi emnatapnya tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kise.

" _Jika mereka memiliki nyawa. Mungkin mereka akan terbang ke angkasa,"_

Kise tersenyum saat mengingat setiap kata yang diucapkan Kuroko padanya.

"Mereka berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Tetsuya," ujar Kise tertawa pelan.

'Deg'

Kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi butiran cahaya saat terbang ke angkasa lalu tertiup angin. Kise menatap lipatan terakhir origami di tangannya yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dan terbang paling tinggi ke angkasa lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya yang paling indah.

"Ah. Itu yang terakhir. Paling terindah dari segala cahaya yang ada," ujar Aomine.

'Deg'

Aliran waktu mulai kembali seperti sembula. Setiap orang kembali bergerak kemabali.

"Kise. Kau akan kemana?!"

….

….

~ _Aku selalu percaya jika dirimu dapat menghadapi segala hal buruk sekalipun! Karna aku selalu percaya Tetsu-kun! Kau adalah seorang yang berbeda dari sekian banyak orang yang aku temui. Walaupun kedua cahaya cintamu hanya diberikan untuknya. Tak masalah untukku, selama melihatmu bahagia akupun bahagia~_ **Momoi Satsuki**

.

'Ting….'

"Maafkan saya. tapi, tuan Tetsuya tidak dapat diselamatkan,"

'Deg'

Hati Akashi hancur seketika, manik _Heterochrome_ nya membulat seketika, seakan pendengarannya tak lagi berfungsi. Akashi tak dapat mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya, bahkan saat mereka memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi pada sang kekasih yang terbaring tanpa nyawa.

Langkah kakinya langsung menerobos masuk menghiraukan teriakan.

"Tetsuya! Kau mendengarkan aku bukan? Ini aku! Akashi Seijuurou!" ujar Akashi pelan sehalus mungkin dengan menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih yang membeku.

"Akashi-san. Tenanglah!"

"Akashi-cchi,"

"Akashi. Jangan seperti ini!"

Momoi masih terpaku di depan pintu. Melihat sosok pemuda yang di sukainya terbaring tidak lagi bernyawa di sana. Tanpa kehangatan yang selalu diberikannya saat Momoi sedang sedih. Kasih sayang Kuroko sangat berarti bagi Momoi.

Walaupun Tetsuya tidak pernah menganggap Momoi sebagai wanita. Tapi, Tetsuya selalu melihat Momoi sebagai adik kecilnya.

"Tetsu-kun?" panggilnya berharap ada sapaan hangat yang selalu diberikannya.

"Ini mimpi bukan?" Tanya Momoi masih berada di pertengahan alam kesadarannya.

"Satsu-chin?" panggil Murasakibara heran bersiap menangkap jika Momoi akan tidak sadarkan diri.

Akashi terus mengenggam tangan Tetsuya erat lalu menaruhnya di keningnya. Menunduk dalam tak kuasa menahan kesedihan yang mendalam. Cukup ia telah kehilangan sang ibunda tercinta, sekarang ia harus kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Kau harus bangun Tetsuya. Aku merindukan _Aqumarine_ mu itu," lirih Akashi dengan suara tercekat.

'Brak'

"TETSUYA?!" panggil Kise frustasi tak menyadari harapan terdalam Kuroko.

Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya merutuki jika semua kejadian hari ini adalah kesalahannya. Jika saja toples beriki 1000 burung itu tidak pecah. Tetsuya tidak akan meninggalkan mereka secapat ini.

Ia baru sadar saat suara itu kembali terdengar melalui tiupan angin lembut.

" _Bagimanapun juga, aku ingin terbang bebas seperti burung-burung di sana. Kau belum mengerti apa yang aku rasakan Ryouta-kun,"_

Entah sudah berapa kali Kise mengatakan jika dirinya 'Tidak berguna' 'Bodoh' dan segala macamnya penuh frustasi.

Hujan mulai turun perlahan membasahi bumi. Namun, tak lama hujan berhenti menggantikan pelangi yang indah.

…..

…..

~ _Semua makhluk hidup akan mati pada waktunya. Hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin mengucapkan jika aku sangat mencintaimu sebagai adik kecilku yang berharga~_ **Midorima Shintarou**

...

…..

~ _Kau tidak mengucapkan kata perpisahan sedikitpun pada kami. Hanya terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa di sana. Apa kau masih marah karna aku selalu memakan habis cemilanmu? Bisakah kau kembali sadar membuat keajaiban?~_ **Murasakibara Atushi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membuat mereka bersedih," ujar seorang wanita memakai sebuah kimono indah berjalan anggun kearahnya.

"Ah. Selamat siang. Shiori-san," sapanya selembut mungkin.

"Waktunya sudah tiba Tetsuya. Terima kasih, telah menjaga anakku selama ini. Kau sudah banyak mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih baik," ujar Shiori tulus.

Tetsuya mengangguk melihat kedua tangannya yang kini sudah transparan.

"Kau masih ingin bersama mereka?" Tanya Shiori dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Kuroko meggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika harapanku terdalamku akan terkabul," ujar Tetsuya sambil menatap kearah lipatan burung origami yang ada ditangannya.

"Sang pencipta. Mengerti isi hati setiap insan di dunia," ujar Shiori lembut lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya.

Lipatan origami itu terbang berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang masuk melalui celah ventilasi udara kamar.

…..

…..

" _Arigatou. Sayonara._ Sei-kun,"

Kedua manik _Heterochrome_ menatap kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kaa-san? Tetsuya?" panggilnya dengan suara tercekat yang ditanggapi senyuman manis dari kedua orang yang disayangnya di Dunia. Perlahan keberadaan Tetsuya dan Shiori memudar lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama cahaya yang selalu berada di dalam kedua mata Akashi telah menghilang sejak kepergian Kuroko 10 tahun lalu.

Semua, berjalan dengan harapan Tetsuya Kuroko.

Kise telah mendapatkan kebahagiannya bersama dengan Aomine yang telah memiliki keluarga kecil dan tinggal di desa atas permintaan Kise.

Murasakibara telah sukses menggapai impiannya selama ini. Walaupun tidak ada Kuroko yang akan mengajarinya membuat kue lagi. Ia tidak berputus asa hingga memiliki sebuah toko kue sendiri.

Momoi telah menjadi perancang baju terkenal dan karyanya selalu dipakai oleh para model International.

Midorima telah menggantikan sang kepala keluarga menjadi pemilik rumah sakit. Sekaligus dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pasiennya, tidak ingin kejadian terulang pada Kuroko sang calon adik.

Kini, semua orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah toko kue yang dibangun oleh Murasakibara dengan usaha kerasnya.

"Dimana Akashi-cchi?" Tanya Kise heran.

Momoi menggeleng, enggan menjawab.

"Aku tak dapat melihat cahaya itu lagi di kedua mata Akashi," ujar Midorima.

"Kau benar. Kepergian Tetsu. Membuat pukulan telak bagi sang Akashi muda," balas Aomine.

"Kira-kira. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Aka-chin?"

.

.

Maniknya terus menatap kearah danau dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak mempedulikan jika ia akan berakhir diusir karna melewati batas waktu jam buka taman.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah cahaya putih bersinar cerah menuju kearahnya. Membuat dirinya tertegun sekaligus terkejut.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," ujar sosok memakai sebuah kimono putih bersih berjalan kearah Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kedua manik _Heterochrome_ membulat terkenjut. Tatapan kosong itu seketi berubah menjadi tatapan lembut seperti sedia kala.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi meyakinkan.

"Ya," jawab Kuroko lalu tersenyum.

Akashi membalas senyuman Kuroko lalu menerima uluran tangan itu, memeluk Kuroko erat.

Perlahan, penampilan fisik Akashi mulai berubah bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang menyelimuti dirinya. Akashi kembali berumur 21 tepat saat Kuroko meninggal dunia.

"Aku merindukanmu," lirih Akashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan Kuroko.

"Sei-chan," panggil sang ibu dari kejauhan.

Akashi tersenyum lalu berjalan bersamaan dengan Kuroko kearah sebuah cahaya yang terlihat bersinar sekaligus indah di sana.

"Kaa-san. Tadaima,"

"Okaeri. Sei-chan,"

.

.

~ _Harapan terakhirku adalah, semua orang mendapatkan kebahagian mereka. Sekalipun jika diriku telah tiada di dunia ini. Aku tak ingin lagi ada kesedihan ataupun seseorang yang mengalami hal sama seperti diriku. Wahai burung kecil, dapatkah kau terbang setinggi mungkin? Sampaikan salamku pada sang pencipta, jika aku sudah bersiap menemui-Nya. Tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatiku. Aku tutup kedua mataku, cahaya datang menyelimuti diriku, saat itulah aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu~_ **Kuroko Tetsuya**

.

.

~ _Harapanku hanya satu. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Walaupun di alam sana, sedang apa dirimu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Sang Pencipta yang mencintaimu, sehingga membawamu pergi begitu cepat. Pertemuan kita begitu singkat. Tapi, membawa banyak arti di dalam kehidupanku. Bagaimana aku melanjutkan sebuah kehidupan saat dirimu telah menghilang dari pandanganku? Dapatkah aku dapat bersamamu kembali? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dalam hal apapun~_ **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seorang pria ditemukan tewas tenggelam di sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari taman. Belum diketahui penyebab kematian ini. Apakah berasal dari pembunuhan ataupun perencanaan pembunuhan diri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menjadi barang bukti sebagai peni-"

"Ah. Aka-chin mendapatkan kebahagiannya,"

.

.

.

Owari

 _ **Fin~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita,"_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


End file.
